Le Clan Potter
by naughtymily
Summary: UA. Crossover avec plusieurs série. Les familles Potter et Malfoy sont alliées. Draco est désespérément amoureux d'harry mais celuici est marié et père de famille... Draco vatil renoncer ? Venez lire !
1. Présentation des personnages

Alors je me lance dans un travail assez colossal et j'aimerais avoir votre avis. L'autre nuit j'ai eu envie de faire une histoire avec les personnages de Harry Potter mais pas seulement. Il y aura également les personnages d'ALIAS, VERONICA MARS, SMALLVILLE et BUFFY CONTRE LES VAMPIRES. L'histoire principale sera avec les personnages de Harry Potter et plus spécialement mon couple fétiche Harry/Draco. Mais je compte également faire trois ou quatre autres histoires parallèles avec les personnages des séries citées plus haut.

Cette idée m'est venue d'un livre de Barbara Taylor Bradford « Accroche-toi à ton rêve ». Ce livre met en scène une riche et nombreuse famille. J'ai décidé de m'en inspirer (en particulier pour le Harry/Draco) et voici à peu près les principaux personnages.

_**LE CLAN POTTER**_

_**L'aïeule toute puissante**_

**Julia POTTER**

_**Ses enfants**_

**Irina POTTER**

**James POTTER**

**Lianne POTTER**

**Deborah POTTER**

_**Ses petits enfants**_

**Sydney BRISTOW**, _fille d'Irina et de Jack BRISTOW_

**Harry POTTER**, _fils de James et Lily EVANS_

**Veronica MARS**, _fille de Lianne et Keith MARS_

**Chloé SULLIVAN**, _fille de Déborah et Gabe SULLIVAN_

_**Ses arrières petits enfants**_

**Prudence POTTER** dite **Prue**, _fille de Harry, jumelle de Piper_

**Piper POTTER**, _fille de Harry, jumelle de Prue_

_**Ses autres parents**_

**Jack BRISTOW**, _époux d'Irina, père de Sydney_

**Lily POTTER** née **EVANS**, _épouse de James, mère de Harry_

**Keith MARS**, _époux de Lianne, père de Veronica_

**Gabriel SULLIVAN** dit **Gabe**, _époux de Déborah, père de Chloé_

**Virginia POTTER** née **WEASLEY** dite **Ginny**, _épouse de Harry, mère de Prudence et Piper_

_**LE CLAN MALFOY**_

**Reine MALFOY**, _meilleure amie de Julia_

**Lucius MALFOY**, _fils de Reine_

**Narcissia MALFOY** née **BLACK**, _épouse de Lucius_

**William MALFOY** dit **Spike**, petit _fils de Reine, fils de Lucius et Narcissia_

**Draco MALFOY**, _petit fils de Reine, fils de Lucius et Narcissia_

_**LE CLAN LUTHOR**_

**Lionel LUTHOR**, _concurrent de Julia_

**Lilian LUTHOR**, _épouse de Lionel_

**Alexander LUTHOR** dit **Lex**, _fils de Lionel et Lilian_

**Lucas LUTHOR**, _fils de Lionel et Liliane_

_**LE CLAN KANE**_

**Jack KANE**, _concurrent de Julia_

**Celeste KANE**, _épouse de Jack_

**Duncan KANE**, _fils de Jack et Celeste, petit ami de Veronica_

**Lily KANE**, _fille de Jack et Celeste, meilleure amie de Veronica_

_**LES AUTRES PERSONNAGES**_

**Sirius BLACK**, _cousin de Narcissia, parrain de Harry_

**Remus LUPIN**, _meilleur ami de James_

**Severus SNAPE**, _parrain de Draco_

**Ronald WEASLEY** dit **Ron**, _frère de Ginny, meilleur ami de Harry, parrain de Prue_

**Hermione GRANGER**, _meilleure amie de Harry, marraine de Piper_

**Logan ECHOLLS**, _petit ami de Lily KANE, meilleur ami de Duncan_

**Wallace FENNEL**, _meilleur ami de Veronica_

Comme vous pouvez le constater, si la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Harry Potter, il y en a également de nombreux autres.

Dans mon histoire la génération d'Harry est une dizaine d'années plus âgée que ne le sont les acteurs dans les films. J'ai donc dû leur imaginer de nouvelles têtes. Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ils ressemblent ainsi que les autres persos cliqués dans le lien homepage sur mon profil. Vous serez dirigé vers un blog avec les photos et la description complète des divers personnages.

Maintenant s'y vous avez envie de voir ce que va donner cette histoire, rendez vous très prochainement. A bientôt et laissez des rewiews pour me donner votre avis. Bises


	2. Chapitre 1 : La découverte

**Voici comme promis l'introduction que vous avez déjà pu lire sur mon blog dédié à cette histoire (cf dans mon profil : homepage) suivit du premier chapitre qui comme son nom l'indique va contenir une découverte...**

**Sur ce je vous laisse le "découvrir" lol ! Bonne lecture.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que ceux des séries Smallville, Alias, Veronica Mars et Buffy contre les Vampires. Le seul personnage original est Julia Potter. Quant à Reine Malfoy, j'ai emprunté ce prénom à Imeldamizi dans sa superbe fic "Le paradis où repose mon coeur". Je lui ai laissé un message pour lui demander si je pouvais utiliser ce prénom. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse mais il va de soit que si elle lit cette fic et me demande de le changer je le ferais. En attendant, la grand-mère de Drago se prénomera donc Reine. **

* * *

_LA SOIREE D'ANNIVERSAIRE_

_Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. La fête battait son plein. On célébrait dignement le 70ème anniversaire de la doyenne du Clan Potter : Julia._

_Celle-ci malgré son âge était toujours aussi belle. Elle resplendissait dans sa robe fourreau violette assortie à son regard et à la magnifique parure d'améthystes des Potter offerte le jour de son mariage par son bien aimé mais aujourd'hui malheureusement défunt mari : Christopher._

_Julia ne pouvait pas se sentir plus heureuse que ce soir-là. Toute la famille ou presque était réunie._

_Il y avait tout d'abord, ses enfants et leurs maris ou épouses respectives. Tout d'abord, et bien qu'il ne soit pas l'aîné James et son épouse Lily. Lily que Julia considérait comme sa fille. Puis venait ensuite Lianne avec son mari Keith. Julia fronça les sourcils : Lianne venait de vider son verre de punch d'un trait et s'empressait de se resservir. Il lui faudrait la garder à l'œil. Son attention fut détournée par sa benjamine Déborah en grande conversation avec son mari Gabe et son beau-frère Jack. Le cœur de Julia se serra. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Jack Bristow, elle pensait à sa défunte fille Irina, morte dans un tragique accident de voiture quelques dix ans plus tôt._

_Julia secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et son regard se posa sur sa première petite fille Sydney entourée de ses cousins-cousines : Veronica, Chloé et Harry. Le jeune homme était lui-même père de deux petites jumelles de 6 mois : Prudence et Piper. Un sourire éclaira le visage Julia : la relève était assurée. Une main ridée se posa sur son épaule, attirant son attention vers sa meilleure amie depuis bientôt 50 ans : Reine Malfoy._

_Elle aussi avait bien travaillé. Son fils unique Lucius avait épousé une héritière Narcissia Black et dirigeait l'empire hôtelier Malfoy d'une main de maître. Ses deux fils Spike et Draco le secondaient efficacement._

_- Alors, questionna Reine, ta fête est plutôt réussie non ?_

_- Oui, je suis plutôt contente. Pour la première fois depuis des années, les plus riches familles des Etats-Unis sont réunies sous le même toit sans en venir aux mains et même plus : elles discutent le plus civilement du monde !_

_Les deux vieilles dames éclatèrent de rire. Il est vrai que Julia avait fait très fort puisqu'elle avait invité ses principaux concurrents en affaire eux-mêmes concurrents entre eux !_

_Mais au fil des années, elle avait appris à les respecter et ce respect était réciproque d'où leur présence ce soir et leur attitude cordiale. D'un commun accord, les rivalités étaient oubliées le temps de la fête même si le lendemain, les LUTHOR et les KANE s'affronteraient de nouveau._

_Les Luthor dirigeaient respectivement la Luthor Corp pour Lionel, fondateur et patriarche, et la Lex Corp pour son fils Alexander. Celui-ci voulait voler de ses propres ailes et ne partageant pas le point de vue de son père avait claqué la porte de l'entreprise familiale pour monter sa propre boîte concurrente à celle de son père. Depuis les deux Luthor étaient en froid et Liliane et Lucas devaient développer des trésors de patience et de diplomaties en leur présence à tous deux pour éviter des étincelles voir même une explosion._

_Du côté des Kane, seul Jack Kane dirigeait l'entreprise, mais Duncan était appelé à le seconder et plus tard à lui succéder dès sa sortie de l'université. Quant à sa sœur, Lily, elle avait la vie oisive des jeunes filles de milliardaire et ne faisait pas grand-chose._

_Julia déplorait cette attitude. Ces propres petites-filles malgré leur fortune ne la tenaient pas comme une chose due et définitivement acquise._

_Sydney travaillait dans une banque à Los Angeles et parcourait constamment le globe pour son travail._

_Veronica quant à elle poursuivait des études à l'université dans le secret espoir d'intégrer un jour le FBI. En attendant, elle secondait son père, ancien Shérif et maintenant détective privé, dans ses enquêtes._

_Chloé, tout comme sa cousine, avait soif d'enquêtes mais plutôt d'un point de vue journalistique, elle travaillait pour le journal de la firme de sa grand-mère le Daily Prophète._

_Quant à Harry, il secondait son père dans les affaires familiales et Julia était si fière de lui qu'elle songeait sérieusement à lui confier la création et la gestion de nouveaux magasins à l'est du pays. Un défi de taille mais elle était persuadée qu'Harry le relèverait la tête haute._

_Oui, elle était vraiment fière de sa famille et ce soir était vraiment une soirée exceptionnelle qui augurait un avenir plein de promesses._

_Elle était loin de se douter à quel point elle avait tort..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La découverte**

Julia laissa Reine pour se rendre au buffet voir si personne ne manquait de rien et se servir à boire. Elle croisa Harry sur le chemin :

- Félicitations Grand-Mère, cette fête est particulièrement réussie !

- Oui, je trouve aussi. Mais où vas-tu de ce pas décidé ?

- Vérifier que mes deux petites puces n'ont besoin de rien.

Julia eut un sourire tendre. Harry était un véritable Papa Poule et elle ne se gênait pas le moins du monde pour le lui dire mais là elle le laissa partir sans faire de commentaires et le suivit des yeux. Le jeune homme se rendit dans un coin de la pièce où étaient disposé deux petits berceaux. Il se pencha sur l'un d'eux avec un sourire lumineux.

Julia sourit à son tour. Harry était superbe. Soudain, le regard de la vieille dame fut attiré par un jeune homme à la longue chevelure blonde et à l'allure distinguée, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Draco Malfoy, car c'était lui, était superbe également dans son smoking noir mais ce ne fut pas sa tenue aussi irréprochable soit-elle qui attira l'attention de Julia : ce fut son regard. Un regard brûlant de désir, d'amour et aussi de douloureux regrets, et ce qui choqua le plus la vieille dame était que ce regard était dirigé vers Harry ! Mais Draco se reprit très vite et afficha de nouveau ce masque qu'il semblait porter en permanence puis se mêla à la foule des invités.

Julia porta une main à son cœur. Il battait la chamade. Ce regard l'avait bouleversé : il contenait à la fois tant d'amour et tant de souffrance…

La vieille dame regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre hormis elle avait remarqué l'attitude de Draco. Elle croisa le regard de sa petite fille Chloé et fut de suite fixée : elle aussi l'avait vu.

Julia soupira, ferma brièvement les yeux, les rouvrit et après une grande inspiration fit signe à Chloé de la suivre. Puis elle quitta la salle de réception et se rendit dans son bureau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Chloé pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Julia prit de suite la parole :

- Alors toi aussi tu as vu le regard de Draco ?

- Oui, Grand-Mère. Et je crois que Spike l'a vu également mais je pense qu'il est le seul. Draco s'est très vite repris et il n'a eu cette attitude que pendant quelques secondes.

Julia soupira.

- Tant mieux si personne d'autre n'est au courant, mais va tout de même chercher Spike et revenez tous les deux, nous devons parler.

Chloé ne se fit pas prier et courut chercher le frère de Draco pendant que Julia se servait un verre de Cherry comme remontant car pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle en avait besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous trois réunis et Julia prit la parole :

- Vous avez tous les deux vus le regard de Draco tout à l'heure et compris ce qu'il signifiait… Pour tout vous avouer, je suis bouleversée…

Chloé prit timidement la parole :

- Excuse- moi, Grand-Mère, mais c'est le fait que Draco, que tu considères comme ton petit-fils, aime quelqu'un d'un amour impossible et sans retour qui te bouleverse, ou simplement le fait que ce quelqu'un soit un homme et plus précisément Harry ?

Julia eut un hoquet de stupeur et s'enflamma :

- Chloé ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ! Je ne suis absolument pas homophobe, dieu m'en garde ! Pour moi l'amour n'a pas de sexe ! On aime à point c'est tout ! Peu importe si l'amour se porte sur une personne de même sexe c'est toujours de l'amour ! De plus, Draco ne cache pas que ses penchants vont plutôt vers la gente masculine, je suis donc au courant de son homosexualité depuis déjà quelque temps…

Chloé et Spike sourirent soulagés. Julia reprit :

- Non, ce qui me bouleverse c'est que comme tu l'as si bien dit Chloé, cet amour est impossible. Harry est marié et heureux en ménage. Il considère Draco uniquement comme un excellent ami, rien de plus j'en suis certaine.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, poursuivit Chloé, c'est pourquoi Draco ne s'est jamais déclaré avant le mariage d'Harry. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il le croyait hétéro car nous avons eu une conversation sur la sexualité lors de nos grandes vacances au manoir familial alors que nous étions encore adolescents. Harry nous a avoué rouge de honte qu'il n'avait aucune préférence, il aimait les hommes autant que les femmes. Draco était présent ce jour-là puisque c'est là également qu'il nous a dit qu'il était gay.

- Oui, j'y étais aussi, je m'en souviens parfaitement, intervint Spike. La seule explication que je vois c'est que Draco s'est rendu compte de son amour trop tard. Il a toujours été très proche de Harry et la différence entre la très grande amitié et l'amour est parfois subtile. Harry n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses et soudain il se fiance et se marie peu de temps après.

- Mais alors pourquoi Draco n'a-t-il pas tenté sa chance au moment des fiançailles ? questionna Julia.

- Nous avions énormément de travail avec la chaîne hôtelière à cette époque et Draco était débordé. Il n'a sans doute pas eu le temps ou le courage de se déclarer, expliqua Spike.

- Quel gâchis, soupira Chloé ;

- Oui, approuva Julia. Mais, il n'y a malheureusement rien que nous puissions faire si ce n'est d'espérer que Draco se fasse une raison et oublie Harry.

Spike et Chloé n'ajoutèrent rien mais leurs regards parlaient pour eux : il y avait peu de chances que Draco oublie Harry. Pas avec un caractère entier comme le sien.

Julia reprit :

- En tout cas, pas un mot de tout ceci à quiconque pas même à Draco. Il serait très blessé de savoir que nous sommes au courant. Je compte sur vous !

Les deux jeunes gens approuvèrent puis quittèrent le bureau laissant Julia seule face à ses réflexions.

- Oui, tout cela est bien dommage, mais je ne peux rien y faire, seulement espérer que le temps arrange les choses.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et quitta la pièce à son tour pour rejoindre ses invités. La fête devait continuer.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plu. La suite devrait arriver bientot. En attendant, REWIEW PLEASE ! Bises**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le calvaire de Draco

_Voici la suite avec le point de vue de Draco. Bonne lecture !_

La fête battait son plein mais Draco malgré les apparences n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait été entraîné par son père à ne pas montrer ses émotions. Il n'y avait qu'en présence des enfants du Clan Potter que son masque se fissurait, mais ce soir il restait bien en place alors qu'il était en pleine conversation avec Sydney et Veronica.

Ces deux là n'étaient pas cousines pour rien : le même tempérament frondeur, la même ténacité partagée également par leur cousine Chloé. Une ténacité héritée en droite ligne de Julia Potter, leur aïeule et l'héroïne de la soirée.

Cela rappela à Draco qu'il n'avait pas souhaité comme il se doit un joyeux anniversaire à celle qu'il considérait comme une seconde grand-mère. Il s'excusa auprès des deux cousines et s'éloigna à la recherche de Julia. Il la découvrit en pleine conversation avec sa propre grand-mère, Reine Malfoy. Il s'appuya nonchalamment au mur, attendant que leur échange se termine. Très vite, Julia s'éloigna vers le buffet et il allait s'approcher lorsqu'elle se fit aborder par un jeune homme à la chevelure brune en désordre. Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement et il se radossa au mur le souffle cour ne quittant pas le brun des yeux. Harry, ne s'attarda pas près de Julia et se dirigea vers les deux berceaux au coin de la pièce s'en apercevoir le moins du monde le regard de Draco qui ne le quittait pas.

Seigneur, songea le blond, qu'il était beau. Sa chemise émeraude le moulait comme une seconde peau et son pantalon noir lui allait à la perfection.

Penché sur le berceau un immense sourire éclaira son visage d'ange.

Oui, un ange, pensa Draco. Mais un ange marié et père de famille. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra de regrets douloureux. Il secoua la tête et remis son masque en place. Il ne s'aperçut pas que Julia le fixait et oubliant son but premier qui était de lui présenter ses vœux, il se redressa et se dirigea vers le bar.

Ce n'est qu'au bout du troisième verre de punch qu'il se rappela de Julia, il la chercha des yeux et la vit sortir de son bureau. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa sur les deux joues :

- Bon anniversaire, Tante Julia !

- Merci mon chéri. Je commence à me faire vieille…

- Mais non ! Tu es resplendissante ! Je t'inviterais bien à danser mais j'ai un rendez-vous.

Julia sourit :

- Un rendez-vous galant ?

Draco ne répondit pas mais lui fit un clin d'œil, l'embrassa de nouveau et quitta la soirée. Julia sourit tristement.

Draco allait monter dans sa porsche flambant neuve lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella :

- Alors ? Tu t'en vas déjà ?

Draco se tourna vers son frère :

- Eh oui, que veux tu frérot, on m'attend !

Spike fronça les sourcils et soupira :

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Puis après un instant de silence :

- Qui est-ce ce soir ? Seamus, Thomas … ?

Draco eut un sourire froid :

- Perdu. Il s'agit de ton ami… Tu sais de Los Angeles… Le détective…

Spike eut un hoquet :

- Angel !? Tout d'abord, il est tout sauf mon ami et ensuite, j'étais persuadé qu'il était hétéro !

- Que veux tu ? Je suis irrésistible ! Allez j'y vais. Il n'est là que pour quelques jours. Il repart demain soir. Passe une bonne soirée !

Et Draco démarra dans un crissement de pneus. Spike soupira. Son frère passait d'un mec à l'autre sans s'attacher et jusqu'à ce soir, Spike en ignorait la raison. Maintenant qu'il la connaissait, il comprenait son frère mais cela ne le rassurait pas loin de là !

Draco, quant à lui, fonçait vers San Francisco et l'hôtel où était descendu Angel.

C'était Spike qui les avait mis en présence, Angel ayant travaillé pour eux.

Draco avait tout de suite sentit quelque chose chez ce grand brun ténébreux et deux jours après leur rencontre, il le mettait dans son lit.

Il était le premier homme d'Angel mais les choses étaient claires entre eux. Il s'agissait uniquement de sexe. Ils se voyaient au gré de leur déplacements et de leur emplois du temps respectifs. Pas d'attaches. Cela convenait tout à fait à Draco et Angel s'y pliait de bonne grâce.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui dérangeait quelque peu le brun. Draco était une véritable bombe sexuelle et chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient le blond se jetait sur lui. Mais Draco refusait de le faire autrement que dans le noir complet. A croire qu'il était complexé bien qu'il n'ait aucune raison de l'être.

Ce soir n'échappa pas à la règle. Draco pénétra dans la chambre d'hôtel en trombe, surprenant son amant. Il éteignit la lumière et se jeta sur lui. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient nus sur le lit. Les mains de Draco semblaient être partout et Angel gémissait de plaisir. Soudain, le brun poussa un cri de douleur :

- Aaah ! Draco ! Tu me fais mal ! Ta montre…

Draco était dans sa bulle. Il ne voyait rien. Il entendait uniquement les gémissements de son partenaire et s'imaginait que l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras était son seul et unique amour : Harry.

Les protestations d'Angel brisèrent la bulle et Draco retomba brutalement sur terre en même temps que sa libido. Il s'écroula sur Angel. Celui-ci protesta :

- Non… Je ne voulais pas que tu t'arrêtes ! Mais ton bracelet montre s'enfonçait douloureusement dans mon dos…

Il se tut en voyant Draco se lever, ramasser ses vêtements éparts dans la pièce et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans un mot.

Le blond s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, la tête entre les mains. Il était tombé bien bas.

Lui qui passait pour un amant hors pair, passant d'un homme à l'autre sans complexe, ne pouvait plus faire l'amour autrement que dans le noir complet en s'imaginant dans les bras d'un autre.

Ses amants avaient tous des points communs avec lui : grands, bruns, les cheveux en bataille… Mais ils n'étaient pas lui. Son amour : Harry POTTER.

Et si par malheur, comme ce soir, sa bulle éclatait, son désir retombait de lui-même.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Harry, alors il n'aurait plus personne. Tout plutôt que de se retrouver comme ce soir, terré dans la salle de bain avec un amant hystérique à côté tambourinant comme un fou à la porte pour savoir si tout allait bien.

Non, rien n'allait bien.

Il était amoureux et il avait le cœur brisé avant même qu'une histoire ait pu commencer.

Il était pathétique.

Il se rhabilla en vitesse et ouvrit la porte à un Angel plus que surpris :

- Enfin ! Je me demandais s'il ne t'était pas arrivé quelque chose, tu es parti si vite !

Puis se rendant compte de la tenue de Draco.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !? Pourquoi t'es-tu rhabillé ?

Draco lui jeta un regard absolument neutre.

- J'avais oublié que je dois être rentré à LA demain, ce qui ne me laisse que quelques heures. Je suis désolé.

Et il se détourna pour se diriger vers la porte. Mais Angel le retint par le bras. Il paraissait furieux :

- Et c'est tout ! Tu viens, tu me sautes dessus, m'excite comme ce n'est pas permis et au moment où on allait conclure, tu me laisses en plan, t'enferme à la salle de bain et en ressort habillé de pied en cape en disant que tu dois filer ! Et je dois te laisser faire sans rien dire !

Draco se dégagea brusquement.

- Désolé que notre histoire, si histoire il y a eu, se termine comme ça. Mais tu connaissais les règles. Du sexe. Rien que du sexe. Et quand l'un de nous en aurait assez, l'autre le laisserait partir sans regrets. C'est exactement ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui. J'en ai assez. Je pars. Fin de l'histoire.

Angel soupira :

- J'aurais quand même bien aimé une dernière nuit Draco, mais c'est ton choix et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que m'incliner. J'espère tout de même qu'un jour tu trouveras ce que tu cherches et que j'ai été incapable de te donner. Bonne chance.

Draco ne répondit rien et quitta la chambre.

Il monta dans sa voiture et quitta la ville aussi vite que possible.

Une page venait de se tourner.

Il allait devoir aller de l'avant et tenter de laisser le passer derrière lui.

_A suivre…_

_Voilà pour ce chapitre où l'on découvre un Draco assez torturé et où un nouveau personnage fait son apparition…_

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Bises et sans doute à la semaine prochaine. _


	4. Chapitre 3 : La vie rêvée d'Harry

_Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre en ce qui concerne la relation Harry/Ginny. Au début, je voulais écrire un lemon mais je n'ai pas pu. En espérant que malgré mon retard vous serez toujours là et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : La vie rêvée d'Harry**_

Pendant que Draco était en proie à divers tourments, Harry était toujours à la fête, parfaitement insouciant. Après s'être assuré que ses filles ne manquaient de rien, il retrouva sa femme en grande conversation avec Liliane Luthor. Bizarrement alors qu'aucun lien de parenté ne les liait, on aurait dit une mère et sa fille. Toute deux étaient grandes et rousses et affichait le même sourire. Seul leurs regards changeaient : celui de Liliane se tintait de mélancolie alors que celui de Ginny brillait de bonheur et l'éclat de son regard se fit plus grand quand elle vit Harry. Elle se dirigea vers lui s'excusant brièvement auprès de sa compagne et l'interpella :

- Alors, tu es rassuré ? Nos petites puces vont bien ?

- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème mais tu sais comment je suis…

- Toujours à te faire du souci ! Un vrai papa poule !

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! D'abord ma grand-mère puis toi ! Je ne suis pas si protecteur !

Ginny éclata de rire :

- Ta grand-mère a tout à fait raison ! Tu as beau être intraitable dans le milieu des affaires, tu as un cœur d'artichaut pour tout ce qui concerne ta famille et tes amis.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pose un problème !

- Cela n'en pose aucun, au contraire précisa Ginny en l'embrassant. À propos, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer. Ta grand-mère a décidé de m'engager comme journaliste au Daily Prophète ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! Je vais devoir faire mes preuves bien sûr mais c'est une occasion en or ! En plus, je vais travailler avec ta cousine Chloé ! D'ailleurs la voilà, je vais de ce pas lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

Harry sourit. Ginny méritait vraiment cette chance. Elle était la benjamine d'une famille de sept enfants et Harry l'avait connue par l'intermédiaire de son frère Ron qui était son meilleur ami et qui étudiait comme lui la finance et les affaires à l'université. Contrairement à Harry, Ron ne venait pas d'une famille aisée loin s'en faut et s'il avait pu intégrer l'université c'était uniquement grâce à son travail acharné puisqu'il avait pu ainsi obtenir une bourse de mérite. Sa sœur n'avait pas eu cette chance et elle travaillait comme pigiste dans un minable petit journal. Mais elle ne se plaignait nullement et espérait devenir un jour journaliste. Au début, Harry ne la voyait que comme la petite sœur de Ron et puis, au fil du temps, ses sentiments avaient évolué et avec la bénédiction de son ami, il avait demandé à Ginny de l'épouser. Celle-ci, qui était tombée amoureuse de lui au premier regard, s'était empressée d'accepter et six mois plus tard, ils convolaient en justes noces. Quelques mois plus tard, Ginny tombait enceinte et les jumelles Prudence, rapidement surnommée Prue, et Piper naquirent.

Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Ginny qui, bien que très heureuse d'être mère, avait dû renoncer à son travail et rester à la maison pour s'occuper de ses filles. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle voulait recommencer à travailler et la proposition de Julia était l'occasion rêvée.

Toutefois, Harry avait des doutes. Connaissant Ginny, elle s'investirait à fond dans son travail et ses filles risqueraient d'en souffrir quelque peu. Mais Harry se promit d'être plus présent pour seconder sa femme.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par sa grand-mère.

- Alors Harry, tu rêves ?

- Non grand-mère. Je songeais juste à la proposition que tu as faites à Ginny.

- Tu penses que j'ai eu tort ?

Julia posait une question de pure forme. Bien qu'elle tienne souvent compte de l'avis de son petit-fils, il s'agissait néanmoins de son entreprise et elle avait confiance en ses choix.

- Non, pas du tout. Ginny sera parfaite pour ce métier. Je songeais juste que cela allait perturber quelque peu notre vie de famille car Ginny ne sera plus continuellement à la maison.

- Tu sais bien que même sans ma proposition, Ginny ne serait jamais restée mère au foyer. Là au moins, elle pourra écrire quelques articles chez vous.

- Oui, tu as raison. Et puis de toute façon nous nous débrouillerons. À propos, je voulais te parler de l'affaire avec les Luthor. Tu veux vraiment étendre notre gamme de produits et vendre leurs articles dans nos magasins ?

- Oui, nous sommes en plein dans l'ère de l'innovation et la famille Luthor est à la pointe de la technologie.

- Justement, ils ont déjà leurs propres magasins. Je ne vois pas en quoi une chaîne de vêtements et de produits de luxe comme la nôtre peut les intéresser ?

- Les Luthor ont inventé un produit révolutionnaire qui… mais ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour en parler. Rendez-vous plutôt à mon bureau demain matin à 9h30. Je t'expliquerais tout.

- Entendu grand-mère. Sur ce, prends soin de toi. Je vais récupérer ma femme et mes filles et nous allons rentrer car il commence à se faire tard. À demain au bureau.

Harry embrassa sa grand-mère et Ginny et lui prirent chacun un couffin et se dirigèrent vers leur voiture.

Sur le trajet vers leur petit chez eux, Ginny se montra enthousiaste face à son nouvel emploi.

- Je sais que je suis faite pour ça !

- Je n'en doute pas, tu es formidable chérie !

Ginny lui adressa un sourire lumineux et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes à propos des filles mais que tu ne dis rien pour ne pas gâcher ma joie. Mais j'y ais pensé et ce bien avant la proposition de ta grand-mère. Je savais que je recommencerais à travailler dans un délais plus au moins long et ma mère ainsi que la tienne se sont empressées de me proposer leur aide. Elles seront toutes les deux plus que ravies de jouer les nounous. Elles se plaignent constamment de ne voir que trop peu les jumelles, c'est l'occasion rêvée. Tu y vois un inconvénient ?

- Non, absolument aucun, au contraire. Je ne me voyais pas les laisser à une étrangère, je n'aurais pas eu confiance.

- Je sais. Je commence à te connaître.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant leur petit pavillon en bordure de la ville. Harry se tourna vers sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Ils s'empressèrent de descendre de voiture et Harry alla coucher les filles pendant que Ginny se changeait dans le dressing room jouxtant leur chambre. Elle réapparut vêtue d'un déshabillé de soie rose pâle. Harry couché dans le lit resta bouche bée.

- Que me vaut l'honneur ?

Ginny sourit.

- Faut-il une occasion particulière pour faire plaisir à son mari ?

Harry lui rendit son sourire et l'attira contre lui.

Dans leur couple, cela avait toujours été Ginny qui prenait l'initiative et bien que Harry participe activement, il avait du mal à se relâcher complètement et surtout à dominer sa partenaire. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'aimer pleinement et Ginny lui démontra encore une fois toute l'étendue de ses talents.

Harry retomba sur le lit épuisé et heureux. Ginny se blottit contre lui et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre enlacés et comblés.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminer. La suite est déjà écrite, il ne me reste plus qu'à la taper. Si tout va bien vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine. A bientôt. Et s'il vous plaît dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci._


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'affaire avec la Lex Corp

_Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour le retard prit par ce chapitre mais j'avais égaré mon brouillon et impossible d'y remettre la main dessus, j'ai donc dû tout réécrire mais le voilà enfin.  
Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais il met en place la suite. Bonne lecture !_

**_Chapitre 4 : L'affaire avec la Lex Corp_**

Le lendemain comme promis, Harry se rendit au siège social de la Potter's Compagny, où se trouvait le bureau de sa grand-mère afin d'honorer son rendez vous.

Malgré son âge, Julia dirigeait encore d'une main ferme les rennes de la société familiale qu'elle avait elle-même fondée en 1961. D'abord petite boutique de vêtement dans la petite ville de Fairfield au nord de San-Francisco, son commerce s'était petit à petit agrandi et diversifié et était aujourd'hui mondialement connu et implanté dans le monde entier.

L'entreprise familiale était constituée d'une chaîne de magasin de prêt-à-porter aussi bien masculin que féminin ou encore junior et d'un important réseau de parfumerie et de produits de luxe. La chaîne avait même son propre journal le Daily Prophète.

Harry ne voyait pas très bien comment la famille Luthor pouvait bien s'associer avec eux. En effet, les Luthor s'occupaient majoritairement de chimie industrielle et de nouvelles technologies. Harry voyait mal le rapport avec leur entreprise sauf peut être dans le secteur de la parfumerie et encore ! Mais il n'allait pas tardé à avoir une explication, il arrivait dans le bureau de son aïeule. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Harry, je t'attendais. Non ne t'assoie pas. Nous avons rendez-vous dans cinq minutes en salle de réunion.

Harry la suivit à l'étage supérieur. La salle de réunion était déjà occupée par trois personnes. Harry reconnut avec surprise son parrain Sirius Black, l'avocat de la famille, ainsi que sa cousine Chloé. Le troisième homme n'était autre que Lex Luthor en personne.

Harry embrassa son parrain et Chloé et serra la main de Lex. Il le côtoyait depuis l'université mais ils n'avaient jamais été très proches.

- Asseyez-vous tous les quatre, ordonna Julia. Je suppose que tous le monde à part M. Luthor ignore pourquoi il est là aujourd'hui.

Lex Luthor intervint.

- Excusez-moi, laissez ce "M. Luthor" pour mon père, et appelez moi Lex, s'il vous plait !

- D'accord, Lex. Mais seulement si vous m'appelez Julia en retour, répliqua Julia en souriant.

Lex eut un simple hochement de tête en signe d'accord.

- Bien, reprit Julia, si nouus sommes ici c'est pour discuter d'une éventuelle collaboration et association entre nos deux firmes. Comme vous le savez, Lex dirige un important groupe chimique et l'un de ses produits peut révolutionner le monde des textiles et plus largement celui de la mode et du prêt-à-porter. Mais je vous laisse expliquer, Lex.

Le jeune Luthor se leva :

- Merci, Julia. Depuis des années mon père tente de mettre au point un produit rendant n'importe quel tissu imperméable, ignifugable et indéchirable.

- Comment cela ? questionna Chloé.

- Si l'on trempe un tissu quel qu'il soit dans ce produit et que l'on laisse le tissu sécher, il gardera sa forme, sa texture et sa couleur mais sera indestructible et totalement imperméable.

- Et votre père a réussit à mettre au point un tel produit ? s'étonna Harry.

Lex Luthor eut un bref sourire.

- Non…

Chloé hocha la tête et répliqua :

- Je m'en doutais, c'est tout simplement imp…

Mais Lex l'interrompit :

- Mais moi oui !

La jeune fille blonde le regarda interloquée. Il eut pour elle un sourire railleur.

- Eh oui, Mlle Sullivan, j'ai, ou plus exactement, un groupe de mes chercheurs a trouvé le produit miracle et ainsi dammé le pion à mon père.

- Et tous les tests indiquent que ce produit est fiable et non dangereux pour la santé ? interrogea Sirius, intervenant pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien.

Lex Luthor sortit une liasse de feuilles de sa mallette.

- Oui, nous avons réalisé tous les tests possibles et imaginables et ceux-ci ont été réalisés sous contrôle d'huissier (NDA : Je ne sais pas si c'est exactement la procédure mais on va faire comme ci…). Voici tous les résultats. Le produit est fin prêt à être commercialisé.

- Mais pourquoi nous le proposer à nous ? Vous pourriez tout à fait le vendre sans notre intermédiaire et le but d'un Luthor n'est-il pas avant toute chose de réaliser du profit ? persifla Chloé.

Lex fronça les sourcils mais répliqua :

- Vous savez que j'ai monté mon entreprise de toute pièce après avoir quitté celle de mon père. Mais je n'y serais jamais parvenu sans l'aide de votre grand-mère qui n'a jamais voulu que je la rembourse. Cela paiera ma dette et nous sera bénéfique à tous.

Julia sourit.

- En effet, cela nous sera grandement profitable mais je voulais tout d'abord avoir ton accord Harry avant d'en parler au conseil d'administration, car tu es celui qui est appelé à me succéder et ton avis prime sur tout le reste.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, au contraire, mais cela va demander un énorme investissement.

- C'est là que Chloé intervient.

Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille :

- Je veux que tu te charges de tout ce qui est publicité et image de marque avec Lex. Vous travaillerez en duo.

Puis se tournant vers Sirius :

- Quant à toi, tu te chargeras de la partie juridique.

- Et moi, poursuivit Harry, je me charge de rapatrier nos stocks vers les usines de la Lex Corp afin que les vêtements soient traités.

- Non Harry. Cette tâche sera confiée à Remus Lupin. Il est parfaitement compétant. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi.

Harry la regarda d'un air interrogateur mais ne répliqua rien.

- Bien. Je ne vous retiens pas, termina Julia, vous devez tous avoir de multiples choses à faire. Merci à tous.

Sirius ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce non s'en avoir fait signe à Harry qu'il l'appellerait rapidement. Chloé s'éclipsa également en compagnie de Lex mais elle semblait furieuse.

Harry se retrouva donc seul avec sa grand-mère et il l'interrogea.

- Quels sont donc ces fameux projets qui m'empêchent de prendre part activement à cette association avec la Lex Corp ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais le groupe Malfoy souhaite se diversifier et va ouvrir trois hôtels sur la côte est. Un à New-York, l'autre à Boston et le dernier à Philadelphie. Je souhaiterais implanter l'un de nos magasins dans chacun de ces hôtels et je te charge de mener ce projet à bien. Bien que peu éloignées géographiquement, ces trois villes sont très différentes et donc la clientèle des hôtels et par conséquent celle des magasins sera elle aussi différente. Tu vas donc devoir équiper chaque magasin en fonction de sa clientèle cible tout en conservant le cachet qui est notre marque de fabrique, et cela va te prendre pas mal de temps. Voilà pourquoi j'ai refusé ton aide pour le projet Luthor.

Harry n'en revenait pas de cette preuve de confiance. Sa grand-mère se reposait entièrement sur lui. Elle lui laissait les rennes en quelque sorte.

Bien sûr ce projet était colossal et allait lui demander énormément de travail et beaucoup de déplacements mais cela en valait la peine.

Et puis autre chose entrait en ligne de compte. Si les magasins se trouvaient dans la chaine d'hôtels Malfoy, il aurait l'occasion de travailler en étroite collaboration avec Draco.

Depuis quelques temps, leurs rapports s'étaient distendus. Draco s'était imperceptiblement éloigné et Harry le regrettait. Il espérait que ses séjours à New-York resserreraient de nouveau leurs liens.

Il quitta donc le siège social plus heureux que jamais.

_A suivre…_

_J'espère que ce chapitre bien qu'un peu court vous a plu ! En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires ! A très vite pour la suite ! Bises_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Premiers heurts

_Voici la suite de cette histoire en espérant que vous serze toujours au rendez-vous et qu'elle vous plaira._

_**Chapitre 5 : Premiers heurts**_

La vie poursuivie lentement son cours.

Ginny avait reprit son travail et était positivement ravie. Le métier était plus qu'intéressant et vu que Chloé était majoritairement prise par l'affaire Lex Corp, elle se déchargeait sur Ginny qui se retrouvait avec une surcharge de travail.

De son côté, Harry organisait l'ouverture des trois points de vente et se heurtait à une multitude de problèmes.

Sa grand-mère l'avait prévenu : la clientèle de la côte est était totalement différente de celle de la côte ouest et en particulier celle de San Francisco. En Californie, les femmes recherchaient des produits clinquants, tape à l'œil. On affichait ouvertement sa richesse sous le chaud soleil californien. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas à New York. Les clientes étaient toute aussi riches mais c'était une richesse beaucoup moins mise en avant, beaucoup plus classe.

Harry, qui malgré sa propre richesse n'en avait jamais fait étalage, se sentait beaucoup plus proche de cette deuxième catégorie et n'avait donc aucun mal à cerner ce qui plairait ou non à ces clientes.  
Mais c'était un travail monstre et la petite maison de San Francisco le voyait partir à l'aube et revenir tard le soir.

Il n'y avait que le week-end qu'il s'accordait une pause et s'occupait de ses filles. Ginny était également là mais elle apportait avec elle une montagne de dossiers à lire et n'était donc en fin de compte que très peu disponible pour Harry et ses filles. Harry ne disait rien car il savait que Ginny adorait son travail et faisait de son mieux. D'ailleurs, en semaine, elle commençait à 9h et finissait vers 17h, elle avait donc le temps de s'occuper des jumelles.

Toutefois, au bout de trois mois, il s'aperçut que ses filles étaient irritables, comme si elles manquaient de sommeil. Il en parla à Ginny mais celle-ci lui répondit qu'il se faisait des idées et qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien.

Harry ne s'en préoccupa plus jusqu'à ce lundi soir où aux environ de 19h, il reçu un coup de téléphone.

- Harry ? appela Edith sa secrétaire. Votre mère sur la ligne 2.

- Ma mère ? Je la prends.

Harry s'assit confortablement à son bureau et décrocha le combiné.

- Maman ? Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ?!

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Cela fait quelques temps que l'on ne t'a pas vu !

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de travail ces temps ci. Je ne suis libre que le week-end et il est exclusivement réservé à mes filles et à Ginny.

- Oui, ta femme me l'a dit. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'appel. J'avais prévenu Ginny la semaine dernière que je ne pourrais pas garder les petites aussi tard que d'habitude car nous sommes invités chez des amis. Mais elle a dû oublier car elle n'est toujours pas venue les chercher et je n'arrive pas à la joindre.

Harry regarda sa montre.

- En effet, il est tard. Mais à quelle heure les récupère-t-elle d'habitude ?

- Oh, tu sais avec son travail, ce n'est jamais avant 21h, 21h30 !

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un grand coup sur la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il s'était mis d'accord avec Ginny : elle s'occupait des jumelles tous les soirs de la semaine et lui se chargeait des week-ends. Alors pourquoi sa mère les gardait-elle si tard le soir ?

- Harry, mon chéri ? Tu es toujours là ?

Harry se reprit et répondit.

- Oui, je suis là. Ginny a dû oublier. Je passe les chercher tout de suite ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord mon chérie. Nous t'attendons.

Harry raccrocha et s'empressa de quitter les bureaux, prévenant sa secrétaire qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant le lendemain.

Sur le trajet qui le menait chez ses parents, il réfléchissait. Il devait y avoir un malentendu. Il avait dû mal comprendre ce que lui avait dit sa mère. Cela n'était pas possible autrement. Ginny ne pouvait pas lui mentir depuis des mois.

Il arriva chez ses parents en un temps record. Sa mère l'accueillit sur le perron.

- Désolée de t'avoir dérangé Harry, mais nous sommes déjà en retard.

- Je comprends tout à fait, Maman et c'est moi qui suis désolé. Ginny a oublié de me dire de récupérer les petites, c'est tout.

Harry prit ses deux filles et les installa chacune dans leur siège auto. Puis il embrassa sa mère en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et rentra chez lui.

Il prit le temps de faire manger Prue et Piper puis leur donna un bain avant de les coucher sur le coup des 20h30. Puis il mangea lui-même un morceau et s'assit pour attendre Ginny.

Celle-ci n'apparut que vers 22h30.

- Harry ? Harry, mon chéri, tu es là ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et Ginny poursuivit :

- Je suis passée chez ta mère mais il n'y avait personne. Où sont les filles ?

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Harry assit dans le canapé.

- Mon dieu ! Tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle. Je suppose que tu as récupéré les filles ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Oui. Après que ma mère m'ait appelé car tu étais injoignable.

- Je sais. J'ai énormément de travail. Mais tu as pu les récupérer alors tout est pour le mieux ! ajouta la rousse en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Harry la repoussa sans douceur et se leva brusquement.

- Tout est pour le mieux ! Tout est pour le mieux ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !?

Ginny le regarda surprise :

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Harry ? Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?

- Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que je viens d'apprendre que ma femme me ment depuis des mois ?

Ginny l'interrogea du regard.

- Comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle… Nous avions un accord. Tu t'occupais des filles dans la semaine et moi le week-end. Mais j'apprends que tu ne les récupères jamais avant 21h voir 21h30.

Ginny soupira.

- Harry, je te l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

- Moi aussi je suis très occupé. Ce n'est pas pour autant que mes filles en souffrent. Je leur accorde du temps, je joue avec elles, bref je tiens mon rôle de père.

Ginny s'enflamma.

- Parce que moi je ne suis pas une bonne mère ! J'ai arrêté de travailler à leur naissance, j'ai été là pour elles jours et nuits, maintenant je veux un peu penser à moi !

- Je comprends tout à fait que tu veuilles te remettre à travailler, nous en avons d'ailleurs discuté, mais pas au prix du bien être de mes filles.

- **TES** filles ! Ce sont également les miennes, Harry ! Et elles vont parfaitement bien quoi que tu en dises.

Harry eut un rire amer.

- Tu es tellement peu de temps avec elles que tu ne t'aperçois pas qu'elles sont fatiguées. Tu sais je t'en ai parlé il y a quelques semaines… Tu m'as convaincu que je me faisais des idées… mais j'avais raison et ce n'est pas étonnant. Trouves-tu vraiment normal que des enfants de cet âge ne soient jamais couchés avant 22h ?

- Bien sûr, toi tu sais toujours ce qui est bon pour les filles ! Alors explique moi pourquoi toi tu ne rentre jamais avant 22h30 à la maison ?

- Parce que je travaille voyons !

- Eh bien c'est la même chose pour moi ! Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose Harry : le temps où la femme restait tranquillement à la maison pendant que son mari travaillait est révolu ! Je suis une femme active et tu devras t'y faire !

Et sur ces mots, Ginny quitta la pièce.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils devaient parler calmement.

Il monta à l'étage et trouva Ginny dans leur chambre devant sa coiffeuse.

- Excuse-moi chérie. Je me suis énervé. Je comprends tout à fait ton besoin d'être indépendante, c'est même ce qui m'a attiré chez toi. Mais comprends aussi mon point de vue. Je tacherais de rentrer plus tôt de mon côté alors essaye d'en faire autant s'il te plaît.

Ginny sourit et l'embrassa sans répondre avant de le jeter sur le lit pour qu'ils fassent sauvagement l'amour.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny dormait paisiblement mais Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Malgré la discussion rien n'était réglé, et il espérait sincèrement que Ginny ferait des efforts. De sn côté, il tâcherait d'être plus présent.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions il ferma les paupières et s'endormit.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Départ pour New York

_Voici enfin la suite de cette histoire. Je suis désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 6 : Départ pour New York**

Après cette dispute, Ginny fit des efforts et rentrait plus tôt le soir, même si ce n'était jamais avant 19h. Harry fit de même et ils purent passer quelques soirées tous les quatre.

Puis vint le moment où Harry dût se rendre à New-York.

Ginny ne dit rien et lui souhaita un bon voyage. Le jeune homme partait pour une semaine et il logerait dans un appartement que possédait sa grand-mère.

Il était là depuis deux jours quand rentrant dans son bureau, il aperçut un superbe bouquet de violettes sauvages.

Il s'approcha et plongea avec délice le nez dans les pétales odorants.

Il s'agissait de ses fleurs préférées mais peu de gens étaient au courant. Il fouilla le bouquet à la recherche d'une carte et découvrit une simple feuille bristol aux armoiries de la famille Malfoy : Draco. Cela ne pouvait qu'être lui.

Harry la retourna le sourire aux lèvres espérant un petit mot mais son sourire se fana : rien.

Bien décidé à obtenir des explications, il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'appeler e jeune homme blond.

Il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro du loft du jeune Malfoy mais au bout d'une dizaine de sonneries sans réponse, il raccrocha.

Il en fut de même sur son téléphone portable.

Harry consulta sa montre : 19h.

Si Draco était comme lui, il devait encore se trouver au bureau.

Il composa donc un nouveau numéro et au bout de trois sonneries, une voix grave répondit :

- Allo ?

- Draco ? C'est Harry.

Un lourd silence se fit au bout du fil puis Draco reprit la parole.

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Je tenais à te remercier pour les fleurs, elles sont superbes.

- Ne me remercie pas. Je sais que ce sont tes préférées.

- Oui, cela me touche d'autant plus. J'ai essayé de te joindre chez toi et sur ton portable mais sans succès. C'est pourquoi je me suis permis de t'appeler ici.

- Eh oui, que veux tu, je suis un bourreau de travail !

- Je connais ça, répliqua doucement Harry. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que travailler depuis quelques temps, soupira-t-il.

Il y eu un autre petit silence puis Draco proposa :

- Si tu veux, on pourrait dîner ensemble demain ? Comme au bon vieux temps !

Harry sourit.

- Ce sera avec joie !

- Alors je passe te prendre chez toi vers 19h, cela te convient ? Tu loges bien chez Tante Julia ?

Bien que cette dernière ne soit pas leur tante Draco et son frère l'avait toujours appelé ainsi de même que Reine était la "tante" d'Harry.

- Oui, tu connais l'adresse. 19h, ce sera parfait. A demain !

- A demain Harry.

Le brun raccrocha un immense sourire aux lèvres et regagna son appartement en sifflotant. Il allait passer une excellente nuit.

00000000000000000

Draco raccrocha après le coup de téléphone d'Harry et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Il savait bien qu'acheter ces fleurs à Harry aurait des conséquences mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il avait appris par son père qu'Harry était à New-York pour la semaine et était bien décidé à éviter l'héritier Potter par tous les moyens.

C'était sans compter sur le fleuriste.

Chaque jour, Draco passait devant la boutique " le paradis des fleurs" pour se rendre à son bureau et ce jour là dans la vitrine se trouvait une énorme brassée de violettes sauvages et il avait immédiatement songé à Harry.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le brun passionné de jardinage adorait cette fleur qui lui rappelait la couleur des yeux de sa grand-mère. Lors de leurs vacances dans la maison familiale des Potter, Harry en cueillait des bouquets entiers et en décorait toute la maison. Depuis, chaque fois que Draco voyait ces fleurs, il songeait immanquablement au jeune homme brun. Aussi n'avait-il pas pu s'empêcher de rentrer dans la boutique et d'acheter le bouquet. Il l'avait ensuite fait livrer avec sa carte dans le bureau d'Harry.

Il savait que celui-ci l'appellerait tôt ou tard pour le remercier et il s'était mentalement préparé. Mais quand le téléphone avait finalement sonné avec Harry au bout du fil, il s'était retrouvé momentanément sans voix, submergé par l'émotion.

Puis ayant repris le dessus, il avait commencé une conversation incroyablement plate et sans intérêt. Et puis Harry avait eu une intonation de voix qui avait bouleversé Draco.

Harry semblait si lasse comme s'il avait besoin de soutient.

Draco avait alors commis l'erreur qu'il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas faire : il avait invité le brun à dîner et avait ainsi signé sa propre perte.

Depuis la soirée d'anniversaire de Julia, Draco s'était plongé sans compter dans le travail pour tâcher d'oublier le fiasco avec Angel. D'ailleurs depuis ce soir là, il était célibataire et abstinent et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Sa seule vie était devenue le travail et même si cela inquiétait son frère, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Et voilà qu'en quelques minutes à cause d'une intonation de voix, il était sur le point de gâcher ce qu'il avait mis des mois à construire.

Mais Harry avait besoin de lui et tant pis si son équilibre mental était perturbé.

00000000000000000

Le lendemain, Draco se présenta donc chez Harry avec quelques minutes d'avance. Ponctuel, il détestait les retards que ce soit dans son travail comme dans sa vie privée. Il sonna et Harry répondit à l'interphone :

- Monte Draco, je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt.

Le blond sourit. C'était typique d'Harry. Si lui était toujours ponctuel voir en avance comme ce soir, le brun était systématiquement en retard.

Draco pénétra dans l'immeuble et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Ce faisant, il passa devant un immense miroir et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet.

Comme toujours, il était vêtu impeccablement mais ce soir il avait accordé un intérêt particulier à sa tenue. Il portait un pantalon en lin de couleur crème avec une chemise en soie verte et une veste noir négligemment jetée sur son épaule. Harry lui avait dit un jour qu'il le préférait les cheveux détachés et ceux-ci flottaient donc librement sur ses épaules. Il eut un coup au cœur en s'apercevant que sa chemise avait la teinte exacte de la couleur des iris d'Harry. Il secoua la tête se moquant de lui-même. L'arrivée de l'ascenseur interrompit son inspection. Il pénétra dans la cabine et celle-ci s'éleva jusqu'au 18ème étage où se trouvait le loft de Harry.

Lorsque Draco arriva sur le palier, la porte était entrebâillée et Harry lui cria de rentrer. Draco obéit et eut soudain la gorge sèche. Harry sortait de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides et uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise rouge non boutonnée laissant voir ses superbes abdominaux. Draco eut beaucoup de mal à garder son sang froid surtout lorsque Harry le serra contre lui dans une étreinte amicale. Le brun commença à parler :

- Je suis si content de ton invitation. Depuis le temps que tu te trouves à New-York, tu dois être un vrai New-Yorkais !

Draco sourit. Il reconnaissait bien là Harry. Volubile, charmant et enjoué. Il se détendit néanmoins seulement en le voyant reboutonner sa chemise et lui répondit enfin.

- Tu sais, j'ai beau être à New-York depuis un peu plus d'un an, j'ai tellement de travail que j'ai à peine le temps de visiter la ville.

- Tu as quand même déniché un restau non ?

Draco eut un sourire :

- Non, même pas. C'est Spike qui me la conseillé mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. D'ailleurs, il va falloir y aller car ce n'est pas la porte à côté !

Harry sourit à son tour.

- Serait-ce une façon détournée de me faire savoir que je suis en retard ?

- Depuis le temps que je te connais, j'ai l'habitude : tu es un retardataire chronique !

Harry éclata de rire et ce son réchauffa étrangement le cœur de Draco.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils gagnaient le parking et la voiture de Draco.

Harry siffla :

- Wahou ! Tu as encore changé de voiture depuis l'anniversaire de grand-mère ! Une Maserati 3200 GT et bien !

Draco sourit : il avait toujours adoré les belles voitures.

- Quand tu auras fini de t'extasier, on pourra peut-être y aller !

Harry ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et monta dans le bolide. Il ajouta néanmoins :

- Je ne saisis pas vraiment l'intérêt d'une telle voiture dans une ville comme New-York réputée pour ses embouteillages montres…

Draco ne releva pas la pique mais prit son air typiquement Malfoy : l'air signifiant qu'il avait une telle voiture parce qu'il le valait bien.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence car Draco se concentrait sur la circulation encore très dense en ce début de soirée mais le silence n'était pas pesant au contraire : il semblait lier plus étroitement les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au cœur de Manhattan et Draco se gara à quelques rues du restaurant "l'Oiseau bleu".

Quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Draco maudit son frère jusqu'à la 15ème génération.

En effet, après avoir invité Harry lors de leur conversation téléphonique, Draco se demandait où il pourrait bien emmener le brun. Les seuls restaurants qu'il connaissait à New-York étaient des restaurants d'affaire qui ne collait pas vraiment.

Il réfléchissait au problème lorsque Spike fit irruption dans son bureau.

- J'étais certain de te trouver encore ici ! Tu es décidément un vrai bourreau de travail mais c'est fini pour ce soir : on sort ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de refuser c'est obligatoire !

Draco soupira. Quand Spike arborait cet air là, il savait d'expérience qu'il fallait mieux obtempérer. Il saisit sa veste et emboita le pas à son frère.

- Et où va-t-on ? questionna-t-il.

- Au Bronze. C'est une boîte branchée de Soho. Il va d'ailleurs falloir te changer, tu n'as pas vraiment la tenue idéale.

Draco soupira : de mieux en mieux ! Puis sa conversation avec Harry lui vint à l'esprit et il questionna :

- Dis donc Spike, toi qui connais tous les endroits sympa, tu ne pourrais pas me conseiller un restaurant ? Harry est à New-York cette semaine et je l'ai invité à dîner demain soir mais j'ignore totalement où l'emmener.

Spike lui jeta un regard surpris. Draco avait invité Harry ? Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et réfléchit quelques minutes :

- J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut. "L'oiseau bleu". C'est un restaurant au cœur de Manhattan. On y mange très bien et le cadre est très agréable.

- L'oiseau bleu dis-tu ?

- Oui. Si tu veux, je réserve pour toi. La patronne me connaît et me trouvera une table sans problème.

- Je veux bien. Mais donne-moi tout de même l'adresse.

Spike s'exécuta et Draco ne vit pas le petit sourire diabolique de son frère.

Il aurait dû se méfier. Spike avait eu l'air bien trop heureux de se charger de tout.

Draco se doutait que son frère soupçonnait la véritable nature de ses sentiments envers Harry. Ce soir, ses doutes étaient levés. Ils s'étaient transformés en certitude. Spike savait. Il n'y avait qu'à jeter un œil au décor pour s'en convaincre. De petites alcôves avec chacune une table pour deux surmontée d'un chandelier, un orchestre jouant en sourdine près d'une piste de danse aux lumières tamisées… Bref, le parfait petit cadre romantique !

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry pour juger de sa réaction à la vue du décors. Le brun eut un sourire béat et tourna un regard plein d'étoiles vers lui :

- Comment as-tu trouvé un cadre tel que celui-ci ? C'est magnifique !

Draco eut un soupir discret. Ouf ! Le brun ne se doutait de rien.

La serveuse les entraîna vers une table assez éloignée de la piste de danse et leur tendit les menus en s'enquérant s'ils désiraient un apéritif.

Draco commanda un Martini dry et Harry un campari et la jeune femme s'éloigna.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le menu.

- Mon dieu ! Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un restaurant français ! Hermione raffole de cette cuisine et a toujours voulu m'en faire les honneurs mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée.

Draco eut un sourire.

- Honnêtement, c'est la 1ère fois que je viens ici. J'ignorais même que c'était un restaurant français. Tu veux que je te traduise le menu ?

- Oui, je veux bien car le français et moi cela fait deux !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

Harry avait toujours eu du mal avec les langues. Il était beaucoup plus matheux et économiste que linguiste. Draco en revanche parlait couramment quatre langues et avait des notions dans une dizaine d'autres. Il entreprit de traduire, mais Harry ne fut pas beaucoup plus avancé. Draco, qui connaissait ses goût se chargea donc de commander pour lui.

Le service fut rapide et après quelques temps Draco commença à se détendre et la conversation dévia du travail à la vie privée.

Harry parla avec enthousiasme des jumelles qui grandissaient à vue d'œil et dont il regrettait de ne pas mieux profiter. Mais il allait très vite se rattraper, les vacances de Noël approchaient et toute la famille allait se réunir.

- Tu seras au manoir le 24 ? demanda-t-il à Draco

- Malheureusement non. L'hôtel marche à plein temps à cette époque de l'année mais après le 1er janvier je pense prendre quelques jours et aller à Mountain River.

- Mountain River ?

- Oui, j'y ai acheté un vieux chalet au bord d'un lac que j'ai fait rénover. C'est un petit peu mon petit coin de paradis où je peux me ressourcer en toute quiétude.

- Cela fait du bien de temps en temps. Moi c'est exactement l'inverse, je passe les fêtes en famille et puis je me remet au travail après le réveillon du nouvel an. Grand-mère est un vrai bourreau de travail mais que dire de ton père !

Draco éclata de rire.

- A qui le dis-tu !

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne prendrait jamais de vacances et coucherait même au bureau. Heureusement que ma mère est là pour le freiner quelque peu !

- Tu peux bien parler ! Tu as dis toi-même que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de connaître un restaurant sur New-York car tu travaillais trop !

Draco sourit une fois de plus, il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que cela toute la soirée. Harry ne manquait jamais de le remettre gentiment à sa place. Il répliqua à son tour :

- Eh oui, que veux tu les chiens ne font pas des chats !

La soirée se déroula ainsi agréablement. Harry avait vraiment l'impression de revivre et de retrouver enfin le Draco qu'il connaissait.

De son côté, le blond remarqua que si Harry était intarissable au sujet de ses filles, il ne parlait absolument pas de Ginny. Il semblait même éviter le sujet et Draco se garda bien de l'interroger. Il ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher la soirée.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils revinrent au pied de l'immeuble d'Harry, tous deux étaient ravis de leur soirée et tous deux se promirent de remettre cela très prochainement.

_A suivre..._

_Alors ? Verdict ? Bien ou pas bien ? Laissez moi un message s'il vous plait ! A très bientôt. Bises_

* * *


End file.
